The suprise
by TWeb101
Summary: Really long one-shot.Full story in one chapter! Leo,Jaci,Thalia,Jason, Rachel!


The Suprise

It was a cold January day and Jaci was sitting on her bed hoping that someone she knew would call her or come over and knock on the door. But she knew that wouldn't happen because she didn't know anyone here yet. Just then the phone rang. It was her best friend Thalia.

"Hi Thalia"

"Hey, Jaci! How have you been?"

"I have been BORED and lonely and cold I think you get the idea.''

"Aww poor Jaci."

"I miss all of you guys. I can't wait to see you guys when winter break comes."

"Yeah, to bad we can't see each other before that." Thalia said then started to laugh

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh no reason just something I thought of something."

"Okay'

"I have to go eat dinner. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye."

Jaci slumped on her bed and wished that she was home (which was New York) and not here. This would be a good time to explain that she wasn't at home she was living with her Aunt in Wisconsin. She wanted to stay at camp. But her dad thought it was just a regular summer camp. Not a camp for the kids of Greek gods. And It's safe to say that Jaci isn't a big fan of her Aunt. The reason was that her dad had to go on a business trip to Florida. So now she was stuck here with her OCD Aunt Gertrude. But it may not be as boring as she thinks.

"Jaci," called her Aunt, "some people are here to see you."

"Who is it?" she grumbled.

"It's two boys and two girls.''

"Well what are their names?"

"They refuse to tell me. But they did say they know you."

"Fine I'm coming."

The second she saw them she nearly had a heart attack. A boy with Blond and blue eyes was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Next to him was another boy with black hair and brown eyes. Then came the two girl's, one with red hair the one next to her had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Jason, Leo, Rachel, and THALIA" Jaci exclaimed, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to surprise you," they said in unison.

"Well you succeeded!"

"Jaci who are these people?"

"Oh Aunt Gertrude," Leo looked like he was going to crack up but Jaci silenced him with a glare, "These are some of my friends from Camp… I mean from New York! Rachel is my cousin and Leo is my… Best Friend, Thalia and her brother Jason are some of my other best friends."

"Oh, so some family from your mother's side, I see."

"Yup! Rachel is my great cousin who is super awesome and who I love so much."

"Jaci are you going insane?" asked Leo amused.

"Insanity is my middle name! You of all people should know that!"

"But Jaci dear," Her Aunt said confused, "Your middle name is Marie."

Jason started to laugh.

"It's a figure of speech Aunt Gertrude. Jason what's so funny?" asked Jaci.

"Your-Middle-Name-Is-Marie," Jason said between laughs.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Jaci asked with an evil glint in her eye. And Jason knew that her and his sister could make his life torture.

"No, umm, no problem at all!" He says.

"That's what I thought! Let's go up to my room."

"Jaci Marie Thompson, you get down here right now!"

"Yes ma'am. I'll meet you guys in my room. It's the last one on the right."

"The one with your name on the door?" Yelled Thalia

"YUP. Now what did you need Aunt Gertrude?"

"I want to talk to you about that Rachel person."

"Yes, what about Rachel?"

"You know that the Thompsons and the Graces don't interact with each other."

"Well this one does."

"Then you will be punished."

"You can't punish me just for hanging out with my own cousin! Obviously my father doesn't care."

"Well then obviously you father doesn't know about it."

"Dad has meet Rachel."

"Then your father doesn't know who she is."

"Rachel introduced herself as Rachel Smith-"

"There are a lot of Smiths in this world."

"-My cousin."

"What?" asked her aunt confused.

"You cut me off! I didn't get to finish my sentence. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see to my FRIENDS!"

Jaci walked up the stairs leaving her Aunt Gertrude standing speechless at the foot of the stairs. Just then Thalia came out of her room.

"Oh, hey Jaci."

"Hi Thalia."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong."

Thalia looked unsure but let it go.

"Let's go back to your room. I don't trust Leo, Jason , and Rachel alone in your room. Who knows what will happen!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they will probably break something or lose something or maybe even break something of yours that you don't want broken lost or seen."

"Good idea."

Jaci and Thalia heard the sound of muffled voices coming from behind her door.

"Let's sneak up on them," whispered Thalia

"Ok. I've got an idea!" Jaci stated excitedly

"What?"

"Let's spy on them for a little while."

"Ok, but why?"

"Just to see what they think they are getting away with."

"Ok, good idea."

Jaci and Thalia kneeled on the ground and looked under the door. The boys were looking in her closet and trying on some of her shirts. Just as the girls were about to open the door, Jason pulled out a peach colored, sparkly shirt.

"Hey Leo, do you think this would fit me?" asked Jason.

"Oh yeah, definitely," replied Leo sarcastically.

Just then the girls opened the door.

"Hi guys." They said in unison.

"Oh hi," Jason answered nervously.

"Hey Jason, what are you doing with my shirt?" replied Jaci.

"Shirt, what shirt?"

"The one that you are holding in your hand."

"Oh that shirt."

"Yeah that shirt. What are you doing with it?"

"Nothing."

"Ok whatever you say. Anyway I have an idea. How about we go camping tonight."

"Cool," answered Jason, Leo, Rachel and Thalia.

"Great we can leave in an hour."

"Ok, but where will we camp? In the backyard?" asked Thalia.

"Kind of. We can camp in the woods out back."

Everyone went over to Jaci's window and looked out. Sure enough, there was a huge forest out there.

"Ok," Thalia said.

"Great, I'll just pack up a few things and we can go. How about you guys go tell my aunt and get the tents. Thalia and Rachel, can you pack some food?"

"Sure." They both say.

"Great, thanks. Jason can you and Leo get the tents and sleeping bags?"

"Fine. But why can't we get the food?" asked Jason.

"Because you will only bring junk food!" All of the girls yell at them.

The boys pouted but stopped complaining.

An hour later and everyone was walking through the woods. They found a clearing and stopped.

"Do you guys think this is a good spot?" asked Jaci.

"As good as any," replied Leo who was the camping expert.

"Ok then. Me, Jaci, and Rachel will unpack all the food and set up the other stuff while you boys get the tents set up." Stated Thalia.

"Fine," the boys grumbled.

"Well what's wrong?" asked Thalia clearly annoyed.

"It's just that we always have to do the hard stuff." Grumbled Leo.

"But that's what boys are good at," Says Jaci with fake sympathy.

The girls walk away leaving the boys to take care of the tents.

Thirty minutes later the camp site was all setup and ready to go so they decided to make some dinner.

"Let's cook some hotdogs over the fire." Says Jason.

"Ok but we need a fire first." Replied Thalia.

"I call making the fire." Leo yells excitedly.

"Fine but be careful." Thalia says carefully.

Fifteen more minutes later and they had a small fire going.

"Finally," Jason exclaimed, "Took you long enough."

"Hey, making a fire from scratch isn't as easy as it looks." Leo stated.

"Boys, will you please just stop bickering like old ladies. Or like my Aunt Gertrude for that matter." Asked Jaci pleadingly.

"Ok, fine. You win." The boys replied.

"We need to figure out the sleeping situation." Rachel said later during smores.

"That's easy," Replied Jaci. "The girls are in the big tent and the boys in the smaller one."

"Why do you get the big one?" Jason whined.

"Because there are three of us and only two of you." Teresa said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How about we go to bed early tonight?"

"WHY" Everyone yells at her.

"Two reasons. 1) Because I got up at two in the morning and 2) Because then we can get up earlier and get home faster."

"Fine."

The next morning Jaci and Rachel woke to find Thalia already up and making breakfast.

"Hey Thalia." They both say.

"Good morning."

"Where are the boys?" asked Rachel.

"I don't know. Probably still asleep."

"Guys, Jason is gone!" Yells a frantic Leo.

"WHAT?" They all yell. Thalia the loudest.

"Jason. He's gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone?" asked Thalia.

"That he's not here."

"Not at all?" asked Thalia getting more frantic at every word.

"Well he's not in our tent or out here now is he?" replied Leo.

"Oh no!" Thalia yells getting really worried about her brother.

"Well come on let's go find him!"

"Ok but let's go in pairs. No need for any more of us to get lost." Replies Jaci wisely.

"Ok me and Jaci will go that way. Rachel can you go with Leo?" says Thalia suddenly taking charge.

"No problem," answers Rachel.

"Ok, we'll meet back here in two hours." Replied Thalia.

"Ok, its settles." Stated Leo.

"Let's move." Says Thalia.

After about an hour and a half walking around Jaci and Thalia heard the sound of twigs snapping and saw the red color of Jason's shirt from yesterday. Thalia knew for a fact that Jason only brought one shirt out camping and wore it last night.

"That's Jason I know it for sure." Teresa said nervously.

"Are you sure?" asked Jaci.

"I think I would know my own brother."

"Ok, I just wanted to be sure."

"Let's go see."

Just then they saw a boy. It was Jason. Thalia ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"I thought you were dead." Then almost as quickly she punched him in the shoulder and said "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I just don't understand my sister sometimes." Jason said exasperated.

Jaci gave a nervous laugh.

"Neither do I. But your disappearance shook her pretty bad."

"I'm sorry. I just went to get some firewood and I lost my way. I think I've been walking in circles."

"Come on. Let's go home." Jaci replied.

"That sounds like a good idea." Says Jason.

They returned to cheers from Rachel and Leo.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I worried you. I didn't mean to get lost." Apologized Jason.

"That's ok we know you didn't mean too. No one ever means to do anything that would worry other people."

Jason tried to detach Thalia who had been clinging to Jason like a leach ever since they had found Jason.

"Let's go back to my house and have a cool drink of lemonade and fix up some of Jason's injuries."

"Injuries, what injuries?" Everyone asks then they all saw the huge scrapes on his knees and elbows. "Oh those injuries."

The group all walked back to Jaci's house like heroes returning from battle. As soon as they got home they all made a promise never to go anywhere without telling someone first. And for the rest of their visit nobody got lost again.


End file.
